roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Black Rabbit
Personality Sad, depressed and uncaring are the the words most people think of when they meet Aaron. His morality is so far gone that he can’t see right from wrong anymore and just does what looks best for him short term. Deep down he still is a good kid so he is still compassionate to some people, something that can be and has been exploited, but also something he refuses to let go off. This is also the reason why he doesn’t like the other prisoner’s as they are to crazy and downright evil for him. Backstory Life simply has it out for some people, one of those unlucky people is Aaron, a young boy who just kept getting beat down at every point in his life. At the age of 5, his mother died in childbirth. * At the age of 6, they confirmed his sister had leukemia. * At the age of 7, his father hanged himself after the stress from the bills for his sister’s treatment kept adding up. His sister at this point was taken care of by the state. * At the age of 8, he was adopted by a pair who couldn’t get any children. * At the age of 9 both his parents were murdered by a mugger who was looking for some quick cash to pay for his addiction. * At the age of 10, he ran away from the orphanage after getting abused. * At the age of 11, he met a group of other children and survived with them. * At the age of 12, he joined his first gang together with the other children. * At the age of 13 half of the children had died from gang violence * At the age of 14, his gang was rounded up by the police and he was sent to Deadwater. * At the age of 15, he escaped Deadwater when Alexandria destroyed it. * At the age of 16, he was caught again, a few days after his birthday as he revealed his identity by using his quirk to save a family from getting mugged, who then reported him to the authorities and caused him to get send to GreyRock. Resources None Equipment / Weaponry A pocket watch with the picture of his sister. Specialisations Scythe wielding, thievery, pickpocketing, hiding, sewing(edited) Quirk Black Rabbit The user can summon a creature known as the black rabbit, a large hulking and fancily dressed monstrosity that looks like a fusion between a man and a rabbit. The rabbit is purely formed out of the owner’s despair, hate and other negative emotions. If they were to feel happy and content they won’t be able to summon the rabbit. It takes 3 seconds to form the rabbit as it will slowly form around Aaron. The rabbit is 4 meters big and wields a massive great scythe The rabbit can’t move away further than 10 meters from Aaron and moves at the same speed as a normal person. His body is has a durability of 45kN that functions like armor and it needs to suffer a wound to the chest or head to dissipate. If it gets destroyed it can’t be summoned again for 4 turns. It can wing with a force of 30kN and rabbit has two fighting styles it can employ to attack. Rainfall: the user’s weapon’s speed increases by factor 1.40 every swing but the power decreased by factor 0.60. The next swing increases it by the same factor again and so on. This caps at 5 swings meaning that the final swing will move at 80m/s but only deals 2.5kN’s of damage. He can keep rainfall activated for 3 turns before it has a 3 turn cooldown. Headhunter: the user’s weapon’s speed slows down by factor 0.75 per swing but the hits become harder and harder. The hits cap at five swings, meaning that the final swing will deal 92kN but will only move at 4m/s. He can keep headhunter activated for 3 turns before it has a 3 turn cooldown Possession: Aaron can let the rabbit poses him, causing his skin to gain an armor value of 40kN and lets him have the same swing strength as the rabbit when using the scythe. When possessed he can jump 10 meters in any direction at 80mph after a 1-second windup, the first attack that is done while he is still in mid-air either increase his swing speed to swing strength by factor 2 but decreases the other one by the same factor. The mental strain of using possession tires him out and makes him act more like a lunatic while also making his eyes glow red. The user can keep this form for 7 turns before the rabbit is desummoned and can't be summoned again for 3 turns. Trivia: The rabbit looks exactly like the rabbit given to him on his birth. His sister has the white rabbit counterpart and has led a happy and privileged life after getting cured from her leukemia in the upper echelons of the city. Versatility This ability is extremely dangerous in any melee fight as it can overpower most people with either sheer force or speed. Example Category:Golden Age NPC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age NPC Rogues Category:Golden Age Rogues